Descendientes malditos
by Vee-ver
Summary: Hermione a esquivado tanto a policías como asistentes sociales pero, un díaun hombre le afirma que peligros la acechan. Con el misterio de su identidad y los mostruos que rodean a su nuevo hogar: Hogwarts. Hermione deberá trabajar junto a Draco Malfoy, para saber a fondo para saber quién es el tal  "hermano mayor" de la nueva directora de Hogwarts y sospechosa de ser mortifoga.
1. Chapter 1

_Hace más de dos mil años se decía que existían dos magos llamados "lengua negra", su nombre derivó a que recitaban hechizos tan indescifrables que hasta hoy están olvidados o están prohibidos por la ley de la magia._

 _El hermano mayor nació con sangre pura, inteligencia y con el poder de inventar embrujos de magia negra y usarlo contra los de sangre inferior llamados muggles._

 _A diferencia del menor, que nació squib el cual no sostenía ninguna habilidad salvo la de leer en distintos idiomas fluidamente y con ello su sabiduría se incrementó con el paso de los años._

 _Ambos hermanos chocando sus personalidades, cambiaron su apellido, por Malfoy y Black, y se fueron por su propio camino. Pero al poco tiempo se volvieron a ver, no obstante el hermano mayor, Malfoy, se encolerizó al ver a su hermano conviviendo con una muggle y más al ver que tenía hijos, sin piedad pero con razonamiento maldijo a toda la descendencia de su hermano y afluyendo con el peor temor del menor Black, cito estas palabras:_

 _" Se quedarán solos, nadie se le acercara, vagaran ignorados y con pensamientos de desesperanza y de muerte, pero solo personas que verdaderamente los amen lo acompañaran en su presencia"_

 _El hermano mayor creía con grandeza que, nadie con magia inferior, podría amar._

 _Cuanto se equivocaba._


	2. Chapter 2

Su estómago gruñía con irritación, ajustó bien la correa de su mochila, repleta con un saco de dormir, un cepillo de dientes y una muda de calcetines y ropa interior. Rogó que su estómago aguantara hasta que llegara al comedor público para indigentes. La castaña se tapó bien con el abrigo negro y viejo, y una vez que llegó se situó en el lugar de la fila, los vagabundos que veía en los alrededores de la ciudad ya se encontraban allí, más ninguno le dirigió mirada.

Trató de taparse bien la cara con su viejo gorro y aparentar ser mas mayor de lo que era, puesto que tal vez, nunca se sabía, policías o inspectores de absentismo escolar podían regresarla a los orfanatos que ella, por cinco años, estaba eludiendo.

Cuando llegó su turno se relamió los agrietados labios, ya era casi de noche y no había probado bocado salvo por un paquete de galletas medio vacíos, que encontró en un contenedor.

Con un plato de sopa en mano se fue a sentar en las largas mesas que se encontraban más alejadas, sin embargo cuando una señora regordeta y con un rodete castaño mal hecho se le acercó con un cucharón amenazante, Hermione predijo lo peor.

\- María por qué demonios llegas tarde, acaso crees que éste es un maldito restaurante y que todos te estaremos esperando?-. La señora la observó de hito en hito, esperando una respuesta.

Hermione sabía que se refería a ella, más no entendía por qué siempre la llamaba María, desde que la conoció-ya hace dos años- jamás le había dado respuesta concreta, solo un "aquí no vienes a socializar, ahora no hagas preguntas estúpidas y come". Tan encantadora como siempre.

Dejó de observar su tazón de sopa caliente, el cual anhelaba poder disfrutar en breve, y prestó completa atención a la mujer.

\- Lo siento Rosa, el frío ahuyento a los clientes y esta vez he trabajado un poco más- explicó con voz afónica. La mujer entornó los ojos con desconfianza, para luego espetarle con dureza.

\- No te irás sin antes terminar el plato, y luego te daré una bolsa de pan- sus palabras parecían amables, pero salido de la boca de Rosa, era como una amenaza de muerte y dicho eso se largó a servir a los demás vagabundos.

La joven asintió para sí, esa noche tendría que hacer su espectáculo, pero si llovía se complicaría.

Como si del karma se tratase un trueno sonó y la intensa llovizna repiqueteo en el techo de chapa. Hermione soltó un bufido de irritación, tan solo había ganado la mitad de lo que ganaba siempre -que no era mucho- y ahora no podría pagar siquiera un abrigo decente.

Su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estrépito al abrirse las viejas puertas del comedor. Dirigió su vista hacia allí y en ese momento un hombre chorreado de agua hizo aparición.

Éste acostumbrado a girar su ojo de cristal en todas direcciones, tercamente le dirigió una mirada a la joven de ojos castaños. Hermione jamás olvidaría la cara del hombre crispada por n mohín, haciendo que sus cicatrices se definan más, mirándola con amenaza y cojeando en su dirección. Más el hecho de que no la ignoro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos.**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _-Dumbledore, ¿Crees que es tiempo? No sabes lo que es capaz._

 _Dumbledore observó la fina llovizna que se deslizaban por el vidrio._

 _Me gustaría romperle la cara, pero la maldita neblina y el hecho de que este muerto no ayudaban._

 _Dumbledore se dirigió hacia Ojoloco._

 _-No es una opción, si fuese por mi no la traería, pero mi tiempo, como director, es nulo._

 _Quería reírme en su cara, pese a saber que él no me vería._

 _-Además, hay que protegerla. Antes de que la encuentren. Tu más que nadie, sabes que le robaran la magia._

 _La mirada de Ojoloco no cambio._

 _Y reí entre dientes, no sabían que el traer a la hija del bastardo al castillo._

 _Era su peor error._

* * *

 **Nota:** Jejeje, seeh después de 84 años. Al fin actualizo. Ya se que es muy corto, pero el parte esencial de la historia. Al próximo lo hago más largo.

 **¿Reviews? ¿tomates imaginarios?**


End file.
